A conventionally developed trampoline operates in such a manner that a plurality of coil springs are coupled to an iron frame, so that it occupies a relatively large area. Moreover, the trampoline can control the elasticity thereof only with the attachment and detachment of the coil springs. The trampoline is formed by fabrics, thereby making it difficult for a user to maintain a horizontal level, and it is also difficult to install a handle grip thereon in terms of the characteristics of the trampoline, thereby not providing any stability to the user. In addition, serious noises are caused at the time of friction between the plurality of coil springs. Because of these problems, there is a need for a novel small-sized trampoline capable of providing stability and convenience to the user.